ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Hard-Shelled Ninjas
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Hard-Shelled Ninjas is an upcoming animated television series based on the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise, although it provides elements from the 2012 and IDW continuities. Plot Voice Cast *Dominic Catrambone - Leonardo/Leo, Bad Leonardo *Greg Cipes - Michelangelo/Mikey *Seth Green - Raphael/Raph *Sam Riegel - Donatello/Donnie *Hoon Lee - Hamato Yoshi/Splinter *Kelly Hu - Hamato Miwa/Karai/Kiba *Tara Strong - April O'Neil *Yuri Lowenthal - Casey Jones *Peter Lurie - Leatherhead *Kevin Michael Richardson - Oroku Saki/Shredder, Hunter Mason/Hun *J.B. Smoove - Bebop *John DiMaggio - Rocksteady *Eric Bauza - Tiger Claw *Wade Williams - Bludgeon *Nolan North - The Kraang *Jim Cummings - Mr. Marlin, Herman the Hermit Crab *Robbie Fist - Mondo Gecko *Dave Fennoy - Zog Characters Main Characters * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles '''- A team of anthropomorphic mutant Cumberland slider turtles who are kept a secret from the world by usually going to the surface only in the night time. In this version, the Turtles are based on their 2012 versions with inspiration from Ross Campbell's designs for IDW Comics. ** '''Leonardo/Leo - Hamato Leonardo is the leader of the Ninja Turtles and the oldest and tallest of his brothers. He wears a blue mask and fights with twin Ninjato swords. He is sensitive and enthusiastic and identifies deeply with his ninja lifestyle. Much like the 2012 series, he is attracted to Miwa/Karai/Kiba, who shares the same feelings for him. ** Michelangelo/Mikey '''- Hamato Michelangelo is the doofus of the Ninja Turtles and the youngest of his brothers. He wears an orange mask and fights with twin nunchucks. He loves eating pizza, playing video games, reading comic books and skateboarding. ** '''Raphael/Raph - Hamato Raphael is the gruff of the Ninja Turtles and the toughest of his brothers. He wears a red mask and fights with twin sai. ** Donatello/Donnie '- Hamato Donatello is the brains of the Ninja Turtles and the smartest of his brothers. He wears a purple mask and fights with Bo staff. Allies * '''Hamato Yoshi/Splinter '- Hamato Yoshi (known as Splinter) is a mutant rat who is the adoptive father of the Ninja Turtles and a biological father of Miwa/Karai/Kiba. * '''April O'Neil - April O'Neil is the fan of the Ninja Turtles and Casey's love interest. This version of April is based on Barbara Gordon from Beware the Batman. * Casey Jones - Casey Jones is April's boyfriend and the Turtles' friend. * Leatherhead - Leatherhead is the mutant alligator who is the gentle giant and friend of the Ninja Turtles. * Hamato Miwa/Karai/Kiba - * Mondo Gecko '''- One of Leatherhead's allies. * '''Herman the Hermit Crab - One of Leatherhead's allies. * Zog '''- Zog is a Triceraton mercenary from Dimension X. Villains * '''Foot Clan ** Oroku Saki/Shredder '''- One of the main antagonists in the series. ** '''Hunter Mason/Hun - A leader of the Purple Dragons. His design is inspired by Brock Lesnar. ** Bebop - A human punk in a cyberpunk vibe who turned into a cybernetic warthog hybrid. ** Rocksteady - A human punk in a military vibe who turned into a mutant rhinoceros. ** Baxter Stockman - Baxter Stockman was a mad scientist who transferred his brain into the body of a genetically mutated fly. ** Tiger Claw ** Bludgeon ** Bad Leonardo - Leonardo's evil clone created by Shredder. ** Foot Bots Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Category:Teen Drama Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Science Fantasy Category:Science Fiction